


The truth of a love

by Dreams_cometrue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow cave, Crime, F/M, Love, bad, conforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_cometrue/pseuds/Dreams_cometrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicty found out her dad is crime master, one of the most dangerous man on earth and oliver comforts her on the Arrow Cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth of a love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and it is an olicity fanfic, of course! English is not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistakes. :)
> 
> And or who doesn’t know Vandal Savage is fictional character, a supervillain published by DC Comics. He first appeared in Green Lantern vol. 1 #10 (December 1944), and was created by Alfred Bester and Martin Nodell. Savage is immortal, and has plagued the earth with crime and violence since before the beginning of recorded human history. He is a brilliant tactician with immense technological prowess. He is one of DC’s most persistent villains and has fought hundreds of heroes throughout history. In 2009, Vandal Savage was ranked as IGN’s 36th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. On the story he doesn’t have superpowers.   
> And there is no evidence of he being felicity's father, is just something i like :)

It had been five months since she started looking for him, first digging through old Family photos trying to get a face on the man who left her when she was six, she got nothing. Then her next step was to look through her mother old diaries, who would think Donna Smoak even keep those, and still she couldn’t get anything, her mother always called him: the mysterious man with a pretty face, which didn’t helped felicity at all. After turning her childhood house up and down she decided to change direction. Felicity remembered of a necklace that her father gave her before he left, actually she remembered the exact words he said that day:

-This is your early birthday gift butterfly; I know you don’t like that daddy is always away for work so this is going to keep close to me while I’m gone. And this pendant down here is going to keep you safe. What do you think?

\- I love it daddy! – Young Felicity said with her eyes shining and holding the pendant of a clock with her small hands. – Can we get some ice cream when you get back from work daddy?

\- Yes my love, any ice cream you want, even chocolate.

Felicity smiled at the memory, she now realized how silly she was, her father would never let her eat ice cream on a week day, especially not chocolate. So it was quite normal for him to say yes to her request since he didn’t pretend to come back. Felicity had that memory as well, she remembered clearly what she felt when her mom told her, after thirteen months, that her dad was never coming back, she remembered the tears falling and how red her hands were for holding the necklace so tight, after that day she decide she would be an independent and smart woman who didn’t need anyone, her plan failed when it came to not need anyone, because she cared for more people than she would ever imagine, but to the other things? She did it just fine, and for a long time she didn’t even though of her father, but after becoming best friend with Thea and learning the truth about Merlyn she stopped running and found out a way of knowing her own true.

The necklace that her father gave her years ago happened to be the answer to a couple question, on the inside of the clock there was an inscription or better saying, a name: Vandar Adg II.

Even knowing that felicity didn’t remembered him she did remembered the name being said on her house, the name of her father. Her first instinct was to look for it in every dada of bases she had, after a lot of research she figure out Vandar’s connections with Ra’s Al Ghul and with the help of Nyssa she found the man who didn’t want to be found, Vandal Savage was his real name and he was one of the most dangerous mans on planet, he had connections with pretty much every crime organization on earth, and no one had proves of his crimes and those who had were too afraid to come forwood. He was a monster. And Felicity could not believe that he and her father were the same man.

Sitting on the Arrow cave, her feelings were very messed up, she knew she loved him and missed him, but could she get over everything she believed to be close to a man who abandoned her? Was he looking for her? Did he had a reason to do what he did? The questions kept multiplying and all she wanted to do was scream, luckily Oliver took her out of her nightmare, he walked out of the foundry’s bathroom using his normal clothes instead of the Arrow ones, and God, he looked good.

\- You know what that bathroom reminds me of? – Oliver asked supporting on the table next to her.

\- Do I wanna know or this is one those jokes that you should make with the guys? – Felicity insinuation made him smile lightly, she was the one that normally babbled and smiled, but those days the papers had change and he would do anything to bring her happiness back.

-Well, no. It actually remind me of the day you found out I was the Arrow, you could’ve asked me anything and you asked where the bathroom was, and I thought, well this is a new one.

\- I’m not exactly a curious person Mister Queen.

\- No, of course not. You just hate mysteries. - Felicity looked at Oliver surprised. – Believe it or not, I do play attention on what you say, Felicity. – She smiled at the sound of her name in his mouth and Oliver couldn’t avoid smiling back, oh Jesus she was so pretty.

\- I know Oliver, I do. Is just with the whole thing with my dad, my head is not really on the game right now.

\- And it doesn’t have to be, Felicity is okay for you to freak out, is okay for you to cry and is okay for you to go and join him if you want.

\- NO! I mean, I mean. I don’t know, is just, maybe I shouldn’t have looked for him, maybe he gave up on me for a reason and maybe I should simply forget all of this. – She looked sad once again, her eyes staring at floor.

\- Hey… - Oliver knelt in front of her and held her face between his hands. Felicity finally looked at him, she could feel her hands sweeting for how close they were, and she could sense every beat of his heart. – Is gonna be okay, and if you want to be a bad villain who works with her father on world domination is okay, because we are going to stand by you anyway. – He was making a sweet joke but her eyes were still serious.

\- I’m scared Oliver. I don’t want to lose him again and I don’t to lose any of you and I certain don’t want to lose myself.

\- I think is impossible that Felicity Megan Smoak loses herself. And… If you do, I’ll be right here to bring you back. And you know why?

\- Why?

\- Because you are my light and I am yours. Got it? – She smiled at him bringing herself into a kiss. A sweet slow kiss on his red lips.

\- Yeah, I got it. – They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each ether keeping their heads together, both scared of what was about to happen, but both happy to have one another to get through it, eventually Oliver got up and went to meet Thea at their apartment, but not without giving Felicity a forehead kiss. She asked him to never give up on her… The only think he said was:

\- I love you away too much to do that.


End file.
